What a jerk
by xx.cant.xfight.it.x
Summary: this is just a preview i dont know if im continuing this story. let me know what you think thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**Ahh so here it is! **

**I have to say im kinda excited for this story I hope its good! **

**PLEASE review!! And let me know what you think. **

Brian stood outside the airport staring into the fog.

He couldn't believe he was here. After all these years of moving from foster home to foster home it comes up that he has family in La Push. Jared was his cousin. Apparently Jackie, Jared's mother had been Brian's mother sister. She had been looking for him since she found out her sister gave him up for foster care.

With a grunt Brian pulled his bag higher up his shoulder and walked out the airport doors. He looked around for a minute before he heard a high pitched voice calling his name.

"_Brian! Brian!" _

Turning around he spotted a woman in her forties running towards him. When she reached him she embraced him in a tight hug. "Oh Brian! I'm so glad your finally home!"

Realizing she was crying Brian awkwardly put an arm around her patting her back. "Uh, hey. Yeah me, uh too."

She smiled up at him and them laughed, "Oh dear, I haven't even introduced myself! I'm Jackie sweetheart! And over there," she spun and pointed at a tall, built boy leaning against the car, he was staring at something intently, "is my son Jared. And with him is his im- uh, girlfriend, Kim." Looking over at Jared again Brian saw what he was staring so intently at. It was a girl, around they're age. She was very pretty.

Jackie grabbed hold of Brian's hand and pulled him toward the waiting couple.

Jared's eyes did not leave Kim as they approached. Kim turned towards him first. She seemed very shy.

"Hi, um. I'm Kim." she smiled softly at him and stuck out her hand. He shook it gently and smiled back, "Brian."

Suddenly Jared jumped up in front of Kim, "Hey, I'm Jared." his eyes were tight and Brian didn't miss Kim rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her small chest.

"Hey man."

Jackie clapped her hands. "Oh, I'm just so happy!" Hugging Brian once more she opened the car door and order everyone in. "Come now, we're going to be late for your welcome party!"

Brian grimaced, "Party?"

Kim laughed, "I told you he wouldn't want one."

Jared tickled her waist. "It's not a party really, its just a few of the guys and their families."

Brian couldn't stop watching Kim and Jared in the backseat. He'd never seen anyone so happy or any couple so, so _perfect_ together. Jared's eyes seemed unable to leave Kim and it seemed to be the same for Kim.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

After meeting everyone at the "party" Brian was exhausted. He went into his new room as soon as he, Jared and Jackie arrived home.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx


	2. Chapter 2

Abby slammed the door to her old blue truck. Shoving the keys in her bag she hurried off to her locker where she knew Kate would be waiting for her. For some reason no matter how early Abby arrived at school Kate always seemed to beat her there. Always waiting anxiously at her locker with some gossip that Abby quite honestly could not care less about.

Today was no different of course.

"Hey Katie," Abby twirled the lock on her locker.

"Abby! Abby!" Kate was shaking with excitement. "Guess what!"

"Mmm, what's up?"

"There's a new kid!"

Abby mumbled a 'cool' and continued grabbing books from her locker. Suddenly her locker was slammed shut. Abby turned and glared at Kate.

"You aren't listening to me Abigail. I _said_ there's a new guy. A hot new guy. He's like Jared's stepbrother or something, but holy crap is he hot!"

Abby sighed. How did this affect her at all? She wasn't popular or extremely pretty and she would obviously have no chance with this new guy, so why even talk about it?

"Kate don't you have a boyfriend?" Kate's face light up automatically, as it did whenever her new boy toy Embry was mentioned. Kate was more of a flirt than a dater, but for some reason her and Embry were inseparable since he came up to her one day.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Hey there he is! Come on!"

Kate tugged Abby over to the group of abnormally large, and good-looking boys. Embry wrapped his arms around Kate and pulled her close to him. Abby stood back fumbling with her books. She always felt so awkward with all the guys, none of them talked to her and she was too shy to start her own conversation.

"Oh, hi are you Jared's cousin?" Abby looked up at Kate's perky voice. Following Kate's gaze Abby's eyes locked with a handsome guys. He looked sorta like Jared, dark brown eyes that seemed like endless pools, and dark short hair, and lots of muscle.

Abby looked down quickly, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm Brian." His deep voice made Abby look up again. Kate smiled at her and then stuck out her hand towards Brian. "I'm Kate, and that's Abigail."

Abby glared at Kate and then glance at Brian, "Uh, it's um Abby."

He smirked, "Nice to meet you, Abby."

She blushed and looked down and they shook hands. His hands were extremely warms and large.

The warning bell for class rang and they all parted their separate ways after making plans to meet up at a party in Forks.


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been kinda boring it will pick up soon. **

**I'm kind of skipping over the beginning because I hate them. So im skipping more into the action. Okay yeah and disclaimer I don't own any of the twilight characters. **

"Hold still damnnit," Katie was trying to put make-up on Abby. She rarely wore make-up maybe a little blush but that's about it. She had already allowed Kate to dress her up in a ridiculous outfit consisting of a tight red halter and a pair of denim shorts. She had tried to put her in a 'barely there' mini skirt but Abigail had drawn the line.

"Come on Kate, you know I hate wearing this stuff!"

Kate made a face and finished applying the mascara. "There, now you look beautiful!"

Abby glared at her teasingly, "Are you saying I wasn't before?"

"Eh, you were okay looking." Kate laughed playing along.

"Alright!" Kate clapped, "Come on Embry said he'd pick us up he should be here any minute.

As they climbed down the stairs there was a knock on the door. Kate's face lit up and she ran to the door flinging it open and hugging Embry. Abby couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy, Kate always seemed to get what she wanted, but not in a spoiled kid way. It was like the universe was on her side and everything just worked out perfectly for her.

"Hey Abby," Embry's voice was low and deep. She looked up and smiled at him, "Hey."

"Ready?" Kate said pulling Embry out the door. Abby followed them out and climbed in the backseat of Embry's car where Quil was sitting.

"Hi Quil."

He smiled at her, "Hey Abby, looking good."

Abby grimaced and blushed looking out the window, "it was kate."

Quil just laughed.

After a minute of making out on the side of the car Embry and Kate climbed in the car and they were off to the party.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Brian sat in the back seat waiting as Jared went up to the small house to get Kim. He was slightly excited for the party they were going to. He was a slight drinker, okay a big drinker, but he liked to think otherwise. He was confused by the jealousy he felt watching Kim and Jared because he had never wanted that. 'Love' or a girlfriend. He just want a hot chick to fuck and then be done with. He was hoping to get some at this party, he wasn't sure what this party was going to be like. He hoped it was similar to the ones he had always gone to when he was moving around.

After about a twenty minute drive they pulled up to house. Brian was pleased, there was a ton of kids and loud music. They all went inside and met up with the other guys. Brian did a double take at Ashley, or Addy, or what's her face. She looked hot. Her long dark hair was framing her face perfectly hanging down in lose curls. Her long legs were being shown off in those short shorts.

"Hey Abby," Kim smiled.

_Abby. That was it. _

After chatting it up for a while everyone seemed to break away. Jared, Kim, Embry, and Kate went off to dance, while the others mingled around. Brian headed straight towards the keg and drank away.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Abby sat on the side of the tub with her face in her hands. She was never coming to one of these stupid parties ever again. After standing around for what seemed like forever she had decided to go into the bathroom to escape the noise.

But oh wait, the doors broken so now she's stuck in here until someone else decides to come in here. She had banged on the door for a while but decided to stop when her hands began to ache.

So here she was just sitting and waiting.

A little while later the door opened. Abby jumped up.

"Oh don't shut the door!" she cried when the guy moved to but he ignored her and slammed it shut. _Great, just great. _Abby sat back down.

She looked up at the guy, it was Brian. His eyes were glassy and he reeked of beer.

"The doors broken were stuck in here." she mumbled to him. He snorted and stepped close to her making her stand up.

His clammy hand cupped her cheek. "That's good." He smirked at her and leaned in to kiss her.

Ashley pushed him away, "What are you doing?"

His strong arms wrapped around her pulling her tightly against him, "Come on baby."

He kissed her hard on the mouth, and when she tried to pull away he wrapped his hands in her hair and forced her to him. He pushed her against the wall and groped her over her shirt.

Abby screamed for help against his lips. Just as he started unbuttoning her shorts the door opened and Embry walked in.

"Oh shit, sorry man!" Embry started backing out of the bathroom but he stopped when he heard Abby yell.

"Embry help!" Within a second Brian was off her and on the ground.

"Abby are you alright?"

She flung herself to Embry and cried against his chest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Um this story is just going to be drabbles okay? Give me lots of ideas if you want me to continue. Disclaimer***

It had been a couple weeks since the incident with Brian at that stupid party Kate dragged me to. Lately I've just been staying home when I wasn't at school, the whole thing really freaked me out and I just don't want to bump into him.

Actually Brian hasn't been in school the past two weeks so I didn't have to deal with seeing him in school. Kate kept bugging Embry about it but he would always shrug it off saying he was sick.

That Monday Embry pick up Kate and me as usual. Everything was normal as we got out of his car and walked toward the rest of the "gang", except I noticed an extra boy standing with the group. I stopped short and turned around, "um I'm going to go to my locker and then uh class. "

Embry nodded and so did Kate after she saw who was standing over there.

I turned and walked briskly past the group, glancing up quickly to smile at Kim's hello. When I looked up I could stop myself from glancing at him. He was staring at me and when our eyes locked I felt a spark inside me. His eyes widened as he step foward once. Jared glance at me then him, a crease between his eyes. Then Paul stepped slightly in front of Brian.

I walked into someone not paying attention and fell to the ground.

The jerk I ran into kept walking with not even a backwards glance, but someone else was beside me. I turned to look at the face of a concerned looking Brian.

"Are you alright?!" he was frantic, his eyes roaming over me check for injuries.

_What the fuck is going on._ Paul hauled Brian up off the ground and Embry helped me up. Brian was shaking slightly as he walked away with Paul, actually as he was dragged away by Paul.

Brian's eyes never left me as he disappeared into the woods.

"You okay?" Embry asked as Kate picked up my books and bag. "Yeah thanks I said as I took my stuff from Kate, "I'm just going to go to class, I'll see you guys at lunch."

aBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBa

"What the fuck just happened?!" Brian growled pulling away from Paul once they were safely hidden in the trees. He tried not to phase by pacing around. He ground his teeth together and punched a tree. The bark splintered away and he watched as his bloody knuckles healed before his eyes. Then Abby flashed behind his eyes and he lost control. Black fur exploded as part of a sneaker flew skyward.

Abby, Abby, her eyes painted over his, all he could see was her. She looked so scared of him but why? Jared ran into view and phased after neatly lying his clothes to the side.

And suddenly images of the party flew through his mind coming from jared. Brian drunk, Abby crying, oh god, imprinting, Abby, Abby, STOP IT! STOP!

Brian lunged at Jared but Paul knocked him to the ground first.

_Knock it off dumb ass you'll just get hurt._

_She _hates _me! She-_

_Brian! Stop alright just stop! It'll work out. _

_Says the one who's imprint was in love with him before he knew she existed! _

_Shut the fuck up! _

_Guys stop, we're too close to the school._

_Paul's right, go run home and put on some clothes. Stay there if you don't think you can control yourself otherwise hurry back. _

aBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBaBa

Abby walked out to the lunch table with Kate by her side. Kate's tray was filled to the max, but Abby knew it was mostly for Embry. That boy could eat. Abby's tray held a slice of pizza and an ice tea they sat down in their normal seats. Embry next to Kate, jared next to Kim, Paul and Jacob, and Abby sat on her section alone.

(Table type .net/cafe% )

Lunch was going by slowly for Abby as usual. It was sort of torture sitting across from Jared and Kim and next to Embry and Kate. It was like true love isle, well except for Paul and Jacob obviously. Abby sighed and bit into her pizza when someone sat down quite close to her. She turned to see Brian smiling down at her. "Hey," he said.

Abby nearly choked on her pizza. She sipped some ice tea and then she felt warmth rubbing against her back.

Brian rubbed her back as she coughed and drank her ice tea. She smelt so sweet as he breathed her in. He leaned in closer and then-ouch damnnit. He looked up to see Embry glaring at him and shaking his head slightly and lifting his foot ready to kick again. He looked back to Abby, maybe he was a little close. She look up at him with wide eyes.

"Do you mind?" she said pulling away from him, he dropped his arm from her back.

"I-" he started. God, she was beautiful when she was mad, but she was mad at him...

"You can leave now," Katie practically growled, damn if looks could kill.

Embry turned to look at her sort of shocked, "Katie,"

"Are you guys for real? Your going to let this dick-head sit with us?" she looked around the table and everyone tried to miss her glare. Finally she turned to Embry.

"I can't believe you Embry," she stood up and pulled Abby away with her. Embry stood up and glared down at Brian, "Way to go you asshole, you can't just expect her to like you all of a sudden."

Brian started shaking but calmed himself quickly, "she's mine." he bit out.

Embry laughed once, "You don't own her, she owns you." And as if to prove this point Embry chased after Kate begging for forgiveness.


	5. Chapter 5

"You cannot be serious!"

"Eh, I think she is,"

"No! No, no, no. NO!"

Kate sighed, "stop being so dramatic Abby. For goodness sake's it's just a party!"

I was speechless. Did she not remember what had happened at the last party?? Did she not remember I know had some boy, er man, guy! stalking me? And yeah he pretty much _is _stalking me. He gets rides to school with me Kate and embry sometimes, even though jared drives with Kim everyday.

"Embry, am I like- what-" I couldn't form a sentence. Embry just shrugged and pulled Kate into his lap.

"I'm not going. No way."

* * *

Abby plopped down on a bench on the back porch. The music from inside was ridiculously loud and she wondered why no one had called the police on them yet. Obviously Kate had dragged her here, but Abby had refused to let her dressed her, coming in a plain green cotton dress that had made Kate grimace. The dress wasn't ugly, but it was a "family party" outfit not a "party party" outfit. Whatever.

A boy plopped down next to her, "Hey there."

Abby grimaced slightly at him smelling the beer on his breath.

The boy made a mock sad face, "Ouch, I guess I was pushing my luck trying to talk to such a pretty girl." he smiled. And Abby couldn't help but smile back.

"Hi," she said.

Sticking out his hand he said, "Mike, I haven't seen you around Fork are you new?"

"Yeah, I mean no"she shook his hand and blushed as he laughed. "Well which is it?"

"I moved here when I was really young, but I go to La Push so..."

He shook his head slowly, "What a shame, you would've made school more bearable."

She smiled, "Sorry."

"Say you want a drink?" he handed her a red plastic cup. Noticing her hesitate he smiled, "it's just coke."

She took it thanking him and sipped it slowly, it tasted funny and she looked up to him, "Sorry it's diet." oh, yeah it did taste diet-y.

Realizing how parched she was she began to guzzle the drink down. Smiling back warily at Mike noticing the strange look in his eyes.

* * *

The minute Brian arrived at the party he tried to find Abby. He smelt her sweet scent on the railing of the house and figured she went upstairs to escape the chaos. He chuckled to himself, so typical Abigail.

Taking the steps two at a time he followed her scent to a closed door. He could here her heart beating, fast, too fast. And then...

He heard another beating.

Anger flooded through him but he willed himself to stay calm. Abby might be in trouble. God damnnit! Could she not go out in public without attracted the lowest scum of the earth. He winced as he recalled that _he_ was once, and very well still might be, the cause on her pain.

He flung the door open almost breaking it off the hinges. And there lying on top of Abby, _his Abby,_ was a boy. A noise escaped his lips, half growl half snarl, one hundred percent terrifying.

The glanced up and looked startled. Abby didn't notice, she just kept running her fingers through his hair mumbling.

"_Your so strong Mike,"_

"_I feel funny,"_

"_Oh Mike, your so strong,"_

When he spoke his voice was rough a low, "Get off of her."

Mike laughed, "Dude go get your own," he returned to kissing _his_ Abby.

Brian had him up against the wall before he could blink. Hearing Abby still mumbling he knew something was up with her, she didn't drink but she was out of it. "What the fuck did you do to her you scumbag?" Mike shook, "Dude chill, I just gave her some coke, no biggy. Mixed it into her coke get it dude?"

Brian punched him. Again. And Again. And Again. Going back for another blow he heard Abby call for him.

"_Brian, oh hey Brian is that you?"_

Her voice brought him out of his rage and he turned to her. She was perched on the edge of the bed closest to him on all fours. Her green dress was falling off her shoulder leaving her lacy bra sticking out. Her hair was ruffled and tangled around her smiling face. God, she was beautiful.

He turned back to Mike and with one last punch and threat threw him out the door quite literally.

Then he turned to Abby. He moved to pick her up but she latched onto his neck and started licking his ear. He went hard instantly. With a moan he pulled her hands from around his neck and picked her up bridal style, but halfway down the stair her arms were back as was that hot delicious tongue.

"I need to get you home Abby," he moaned again trying to lean away from her mouth.

She giggled and the sound went right to his heart. "Brian I feel funny, Brian you feel hot, Brian your strong, I feel funny,"

He chuckled despite the situation, "Your high Abby," he said standing her by Jared's and pulling out his cell phone. She leaned against the car tilting her head back.

"I am not high,"

He stared at her in the moonlight. She looked paler and her pupils were big making her eyes look black. He took a steadying breath. "Okay sure."

After hanging up with Jared who was going to alert Embry and Kate, Brian helped Abby into the car.

As he buckled her in she grasped onto him and tried to pull him onto her but he resisted.

"No Abby."

She pouted and crossed her arms across her perfect little chest. "Fine."

The drive to Jared's, where he had been told to bring her, was silent. He could tell she was mad with him, maybe even pissed. He was sorry, and he obviously _wanted_ her, she had to know that! But he refused for it to be like this because most likely she would regret every thing that went on tonight.


	6. read

Okay, so I don't really know what to do with this anymore.

So I was thinking that maybe I would let someone else take it over if they were willing.

So if anyone would like it, please leave a review and tell me your ideas for the story, if I like them then I will contact you and give you permission to take it over.

Thanks.

Check out my new story, I'm hoping this one will be good.


End file.
